Random One-Shots
by The Bloody Cat Lady
Summary: Just some one shots with some OCs and crossovers and random people and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on the chair, reading my book. My eyes scanned the pages as I read through. Usually, the only places I would read are my home and at school but today, I felt like I should get a new book at the library so here I was, reading a couple of pages. And by couple, I mean that I was trying to get as much as the book read as possible before they kicked me out. I quickly turned the page, eager to read more of the story.

"Hey, Caitlin." I heard the familiar voice call me.

I gave a frustrated sigh as I stuck my finger into the book to use as a temporary bookmark. When I turned I saw my friend, Gwen, approaching me.

"How did you even find me here?" I asked, giving her a weird look.

She let out a smile as she sat down next to me. "I tracked you down and here I am."

I just let out a groan as I stuffed my face into the book again.

"What are you reading?" She asked, tugging her dark brown hair into a quick ponytail.

I looked down at the book cover. "Oh, it's just a random book I found on the fantasy shelf. It's really good, actually." I said, shrugging.

She gave me a bored look and suddenly, her gaze went somewhere else.

"Hey, look who it is." She said, smiling devilishly.

I groaned. "What now?" I turned to follow her gaze and saw a familiar face coming towards me. His dark brown hair swept lightly across his hazel-green eyes and a small, white jacket, covering a part of his blue jeans. This face could only belong to one person. Luther.

He let out a small wave as I turned to Gwen. "I hate you." I growled but her smile just got even wider.

He sat down across from Gwen. "Who hates who?" He asked, making himself comfortable on the chair.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Gwen wiggled her eyebrows at me and suddenly stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said, pretty loudly, and gave me a look that told me exactly what she was suggesting.

I narrowed my eyes at her and gave a frustrated sigh. She wiggled her eyebrows one more time before retreating towards the bathroom. I looked at Luther, awkwardly and made an excuse for the silence by stuffing my face back into the book.

"So..." He said, looking at the table.

I was mentally cursing Gwen for leaving me in such an awkward situation at the time that I didn't realize Luther's eyes on me as my face got redder and redder as I read on. I suddenly put the book down and was tempted to throw it across the room but instead settled on sliding it over to the other side of the table, aggressively.

"Uh...you okay?" He asked, giving me a weird look.

"Uh. Yeah. Perfectly fine. There's a lot of books on that shelf. That book didn't really fit my tastes. I'm gonna find another book." I rambled as I made my way over to the fantasy section again, my face getting as red as a tomato.

When I turned back around I saw Luther take the book and curiously start reading to the place where I left off.

_Oh my god, I forgot to take out the bookmark!_ I thought, my eyes wide.

"Hey!" I called, running over to him and trying to snatch the book from my hands but he held onto it, pulling it away from me.

"You have some very interesting taste in books, Caitlin." He said, chuckling.

My face, that had finally turned to normal, began to redden again. "Give it back!" I said, reaching over his shoulder to grab it from him.

He just laughed as he kept reading. "That sounds really uncomfortable. Are they bringing out chains and handcuffs?" He gasped, mockingly. "Caitlin! How dare you read such vulgar stories?" He said.

"Give. It. Back." I felt like my face was on fire and I blushed real easily so it was probably super noticeable.

He just laughed as he got up from his chair and walked away from me, continuing reading. I frowned and chased after him, trying to grab the book from him. He lifted it up over his head, knowing that I couldn't reach it. I jumped up and down, trying to grab it and tried to pull down his arm but that didn't seem to work either.

"God dammit, Luther, you know I can't reach it!" I growled and stopped jumping, knowing I wouldn't get it and just stood there, frowning at him.

"Aw, you're no fun." He said, chuckling. "Hmm..." He said, as he started walking away from me and he started reading aloud.

"She grabbed onto the bulge in his pants as he let out a-Hey!" He said, laughing as I punched him in the shoulder.

"Will you shut up, we're in a public library!" I growled.

He gestured around us. "But no one's here except for the librarian and...hey, Gwen has been gone a really long time." He said, looking towards the bathroom. He leaned down to me and whispered, "do you think she's got the poops?" He said, smiling as he saw my reaction. I punched him in the arm.

"Jerk." I growled, grabbing the book away from him and running away.

"Hey!" He called after me and suddenly we were racing around the library until we got yelled at by the librarian, threatening to kick us out.

My face was red from running and I turned to Luther who quickly pulled the book out of my hand. "Thaaank you." He said, smiling.

I frowned and gave a waving-a-white-flag gesture. "Fine. You win." I said, crossing my arms.

He opened the book again and began reading. "I told you it wasn't my taste in books. It's like some Fifty Shades right there."

Luther cocked an eyebrow. "You read Fifty Shades?"

My face got red. "No!"

He laughed. "You did, didn't you?"

"No!"

"Whatever, Caitlin." He teased.

"Stooooop." I whined but he just laughed.

"Whatever. I think it's cute when you're in denial." He said, laughing.

I shook my head and then realized what he said. "You think I'm what?"

His face seemed to pale. "Nothing."

"Kiss her." She heard a loud whisper from behind a bookshelf and I groaned.

"Gwen shut up." I growled through my teeth.

Suddenly, we were approached by the librarian. "Okay, kids, if you want to make such a racket then go outside and do it. You're disturbing the people who actually have come here to read." She snapped.

I looked around and suddenly realized the small amount of people that were sitting in chairs.

"Out!" She snapped. "Or I'll call security!"

"Fine, fine, we'll leave." Luther said, handing the book to the librarian, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and began heading outside. I followed.

"What a bitch." Luther grumbled as we stepped outside. I walked alongside him and looked back, noticing Gwen was not following. I could see her figure, though, giving me a small thumbs up as she walked the opposite direction.

"Yeah." Was all I said and we walked in another awkward silence.

"Sorry I got you kicked out." He said, suddenly.

I shrugged. "Whatever, I don't really care. If I really need to, I'll just ask my other friend for a book. She has plenty she's dying for me to read."

He just gave a small, crooked smile.

"Sorry about Gwen. She thinks that she's a matchmaker. I don't know why but she is trying to desperately trying to get us together. I don't know why, I mean you kinda deserve much better and-"

He suddenly turned around, his face twisted in anger. "Will you stop that?" He growled.

I gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Just...stop putting yourself down. You're so much more than that! You're one of the few people I actually like and you keep shaming yourself. You have so much life in you and you're so fun to be around and I just don't understand why you keep doubting yourself. I just hate it..." He rambled on and on and I just sat there, staring at him, opened-mouthed.

When he finally stopped ranting, he looked at me and then just gave a frustrated sigh as he grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and I just stood there in shock. I ended up going with it and kissed him back, a small smile pulling up on my lips. His lips pressed mine open, his tongue brushing against them. He pressed my back against a brick building and continued kissing me, roughly. I fell into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, my hands slowly snaking their way into his hair. His tongue danced with mine, deepening the kiss. His hands left my face, dragging them across the sides of my body, stopping at my hips, pressing myself against him even more. Oh, the warmth felt so nice and his lips were so soft and-.

"Hey!"

I jumped, startled when I heard an angry voice and opened my eyes.

"Ignore him." Luther growled, his lips brushing mine. I turned my head to see the owner of the voice and it was an angry middle-aged man.

"You stop with your nasty behavior in front of the public! It is rude and offensive to some people!" He snapped.

My eyes wandered but the place around us seemed empty. Luther turned around, frustrated, and sighed.

"Yes, sir. We'll move to a more secluded area that fits your taste." He said, bitterly.

My face suddenly got red. Secluded area?

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the wall. Instead of taking me to another place, he ended up taking me back to the library.

"You better get home before your dad notices how long you've been gone." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

I just gave a small smile as I planted a short kiss on his lips. "See you later, Luther." I said with a smile as I headed home.

When I turned away, he didn't hear or see the little giggle and my fingertips brushing along my lips. My only regret that day was it not lasting longer. The thing with love, though, is that when you finally get the thing you've been waiting for, it's absolutely worth the wait. Just like Luther was.

(**A/N Even though he's not even real. ;-;**)


	2. Violet x Alex

I walked into the party with the most appropriate dress I could find. My hair was flowing freely down and curled a little bit at the ends. My dress was a off the shoulder dress and the sleeves ended at about half of my forearm. The dress fell right blow my knees in a frilly laced way. I had been tempted to wear my favorite bird necklace that I wore under my clothes all the time but I decided not to because I didn't know what I would do if I lost it. My eyes flickered around, trying to find the only reason I came to this party in the first place.

Alex.

I wandered around until finally I took out my phone and decided to text him.

In the middle of my texting I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I quickly turned around, ready to hit any guy directly in the nuts if they dared to try anything but it ended up being Alex.

He looked almost casual. He had a long sleeved shirt on which was rolled up and a pair of dress pants and tennis shoes.

It didn't quite fit but he was still incredibly handsome in it and it fit his weird personality.

He cocked his head to the side and gave me a funny look.

"Why do you look like you're about to do some karate chops to someone right now?" He asked.

I quickly lowered my arms and cleared my throat. "Yeah, sorry. I thought you were someone else." I said, my face heating up in a bright red flush.

He chuckled and grabbed my wrist, dragging me with him inside the house where music blared in my ears which probably should have given me a headache because it was so loud but I didn't. Teens around me had red solo cups in their hands, drinking...whatever was in there.

Probably alcohol.

I carefully watch all around me as Alex was dragging me throughout the house. With my paranoid self I wanted to be careful that I didn't get date raped tonight.

Did I ever mention that I have never been to a party a day in my life?

I have seen too many police shows to even go near one. Especially since I'm underage. But Alex insisted and said if I wouldn't go, he'd make me wear an outfit of his choice to school. The outfit was horrible, as expected. It was the shortest dress that I have ever seen in my whole life, not to mention showing a lot of cleavage that I would rather not even go near. I was tempted to go back home just to burn it so that I didn't have to go to this party. Ugh, why didn't I think of that in the first place?

Finally, we got to the back of the party where a bunch of people were sitting.

We sort of sat away from them a little bit and I could see the look of irritation on Alex's face as if they did something wrong by just existing.

Finally, one of the Teens noticed us a ushered us to join them.

"We are about to play spin the bottle and afterwards, 7 minutes in heaven. Wanna join us?" They asked.

I shook my head as hard as I could while Alex said "Alright."

I gave him a look of utter terror.

"No. No. No." I said, backing up but Alex took my hand and pulled me to him, putting his mouth close to my ear.

"Remember the dress." He whispered, snickering.

I scowled. "Damn you!"

He laughed and we sat down next to each other.

The game of spin the bottle had begun.

They let the bottle spin and it landed on some girl and her eyes opened wide and she started shaking her head. "Why am I always first?" She groaned.

The bottle was spun again and it landed on a guy and they both crawled to each other and pecked each other on the lips.

The nervousness swelled up in me. I had never kissed anyone before so I didn't want to be chosen at all.

The game continued like that until it landed right on me and some random guy. He laughed and high fived his friend and went to go crawl over to me.

"No! No! No!" I shrieked, crawling backwards, away from the guy.

A lot of people were laughing at me and Alex almost looked angry.

"Aw come on, you know if you don't kiss him now you have to make out with him in the back room." A guy said, laughing.

I had really hoped I didn't get chosen and I was starting to regret even coming here in the first place, now.

"Dude, quit it. She doesn't want to kiss you. She didn't even wanna play." Alex growled. Then his growling turned into a devilish smile. "Or I could kiss you for her?" He asked, laughing.

The guy quickly backed off and everyone laughed and continued to play the game.

"Thank you." I whispered to Alex, my face burning red from embarrassment. I really wanted to leave.

Once that game was done everyone chuckled and one person said "We're playing 7 minutes in heaven now!"

"Um...what exactly is this game about?" I asked Alex, quietly.

"You're sent into a dim room with someone of the opposite sex next to you and you can do anything or nothing for 7 minutes." He quickly explained. "And other people have to choose who you're sent with."

"Oh."

A while of random people getting sent to the closet, some came out with messy hair and some came out really angry or almost yelling at each other the whole time that we could hear them from outside the door.

The next people who were called?

You guessed it.

Me and Alex.

My face went so red that I looked like a huge tomato.

Alex grabbed my hand and he winked as he dragged me towards the door and shut it behind us. It took a little bit for my eyes to get adjusted to the dim light. I felt this lump in my throat and butterflies in my stomach.

He turned towards me and he just stared at me for a little bit.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Violet." He said in a low voice.

I swallowed, feeling the nervousness just flowing all throughout my veins and flowing out through every pore of my body.

"Don't try and sweet talk me." I said, sounding more confident than I felt.

He chuckled and he made his way towards me while I backed up until my back was against the wall.

I shook my head hard and I refused to look in his eyes because I know if I did I would get entranced by them.

His hand was pressed against the wall right beside my head and his other hand gently took my chin and pushed my head until I was almost forced to look at his eyes.

The sparkling hazel eyes looked directly at me and just like I had imagined, I got entranced by them, not being able to look away.

His hand moved from my chin down to my cheek as his hand left the wall and gripped the other side of my face. He began to lean down until his lips were only about an inch from mine and I could feel his breathing against my face.

My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest.

Then finally he pressed his lips against mine. My breathing hitched and my eyes went wide. I watched as his eyes slowly closed and his lips began to move, soft against mine. I finally gave in and closed my eyes, bringing my hands to wrap around his neck. Our lips moved freely against each other's until he pulled away, nibbling at my bottom lip. My eyes squeezed together as his lips traveled down to my chin and down to my neck. His lips moved along until I felt a deep pleasure go through me and a small moan left my lips, surprising me as my eyes snapped open to see those beautiful eyes staring down at me and then he gripped my face again and quickly went back to kissing me but this time more forcefully and he began pinning me against the wall, our bodies close. His tongue suddenly licked at my lips and I opened them. Even though I felt like it was sloppy and horrible, I kissed him as best as I could. Our tongues danced together in a melodic but sloppy way. My hands lifted into his hair and I pulled on it a little bit and a mixture of a moan and a growl escaped his lips which put this weird feeling in my stomach. His hands lowered to my waist, pulling me even more towards him. My fingers were pulling at his hair and I had felt this great desire to have even more of him. Suddenly, he unzipped a small amount of my dress just so his hands could feel my bare skin which made me shiver at the intimate touching. Just as I felt like he was going to go further, a knock sounded on the door and both of our eyes snapped open.

His eyes snapped towards the door and he groaned.

He quickly zipped back up my dress and when I turned to face him he quickly pecked me on the lips and lead me outside.

When we got back, a ton of people cheered as they saw the obvious things that were telling everyone that we had just made out for almost a good 7 minutes.

Alex leaned down to me and whispered huskily in my ear. "We'll finish this tonight."

My face heated up with so much redness I could barely take it so I looked down at the ground while he was next to me chuckling like he was a damn comedian.

"Damn you." I growled. "And I'm totally burning that dress when I get home!"

He pouted a little bit. "Aw, but I wanted to see you wear it."

I gave him a disgusted look "Never."

Then we both burst out in laughter and went back to join the rest of the group.


End file.
